True Misery pt 2: Passion to Poison
by KaeKaeBeaux
Summary: He's addicted.
1. Chapter 1

True Misery Part Two: White Hot Poison

AlexisxRiff  
AlexisxCain  
RiffxCain  
RiffxO.C.  
AlexisxO.C.  
CainxJizabel  
(possible AlexisxJizabel)

A forbidden love causes a fathers hate, continuing to cause the separation of a not-so-close family.

(Chapter 8 of **True Misery**)

"Are you ready to start work, Riffael?"Alexis asked as he escorted the newly instated butler to his room. He gave a smirk as Riff opened his mouth to answer, but closed it with a small smile.

"Something bothering you?" the Earl stuck his pipe in his mouth after lighting it with a burning match. He sucked in the black twirling smoke and blew some of it out of his mouth and nostrils. A content look spread across his face as he lifted the pipe away from his lips.

"Oh, no, Sir, not at all. I was just thinking..." Riff replied nervously, gripping the handle on his suitcase hard. He laughed to himself, not noticing that Alexis had turned to him.

"What's funny? Is there something on my back?" the older turned around to face him, the pipe between his fingers.

Riff felt his face turn hot with embarrassment. "N-no, Sir, i-it's nothing. I apologize," he said as he followed the Earl down the hallway. The mansion was just as large and beautiful as it had been the first time he'd been there, just days before. "I was just thinking about my girlfr- my family, Sir."

Alexis stopped walking, so he stopped following. "Family? I didn't know you were married."

"Ah, recently, my Lord. It was, ah, the other day," he laughed nervously. Riff set his suitcase on the floor and fiddled with the hem of his suit jacket.

"Really? You're working that soon? Shouldn't you be with her now?" Alexis asked, simply curious.

"Uhm, well, we really don't have much money, I really had to start as soon as possible, seeing as we still have to pay rent and care for our son..."

"Son?" Alexis took another drag from his pipe, and exhaled again, blowing the smoke from his nose. "So you and her...?"

Riff felt his face burn with embarrassment, once more, on account of the Earl's questions. Alexis smirked at Riff's expression and began walking again, shaking his head. Riff quickly picked up his suitcase and followed.

"Heh, odd question, eh? Sorry about that," he said, chuckling as he stopped in front of a door with a golden plaque, marked _'Head Butler.' _

"Y-you don't have to apologize, Sir," Riff replied, his voice small and slightly uncomfortable. Alexis laughed inwardly and tapped the end of his pipe, sending ashes out and onto the floor.

"Oops...Oh well, I'll have to maid clean that later." he sighed and pushed open the door, revealing a spacious room with pink and blue floral wallpaper.

Riff stared with his mouth open. If he and Alice and Nathan could live in a place like that, he wouldn't mind paying a lot to keep it. He nearly dropped his suitcase as he looked around the room. Much too much to behold in one simple glance.

"If I'm correct, you are liking the room?" Alexis lifted the pipe to his lips once more, but did not take a long breath from it, so he brought it away from his face. He leaned against the door frame, the pipe held away from him.

Riff did not trust is voice, so he nodded, a simple, single nod.

Alexis chuckled and took a deep breath before saying, "You'll be starting first thing tomorrow. Seven A.M. Sharp. There is a schedule on the table beside the bed, I suggest you study it and learn it quickly."

Then he left the room to Riff, heading back down the hallway the way they'd come.

Riff stepped into the room, his legs a bit weak. He attempted to stand up straight, but was still stunned by the room he was given. Surely this was made for someone like his boss, and new Master. But it was marked _'Head Butler,' _which he had earned the title of.

In the middle of the room was a queen-sized bed, much like the one he and Alice shared back at their apartment. Only this one was heavily decorated with heavy fabrics. He walked over it and set his suitcase on it.

Leaning in front of it, he flicked the silver switches that held the top down. The top flew up in one swift motion, causing a long, white nightshirt to spill over the edge, the sleeve caught on one of the switches.

Riff scooped it back into the suitcase and searched in the case until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small black and white picture of him, Alice, and Nathan. He smiled and laid the photo beside the suitcase and began to sort through his belongings.

First to come out was the first white nightshirt, and it was laid behind the suitcase. Second was a grayish, blue suit jacket which held in its folded arms, the trousers to the suit. Continually he pulled out underclothes and white shirts and a suit or two, until the case was empty.

Just as Alexis had said, there was a plain white piece of paper with very neat, cursive writing scrawled over it in black ink, on a table beside the bed. He moved the paper to where his photo sat, temporarily, and began to open the drawers of the dresser table, and place his clothes in each drawer.

Top drawer: underclothes; second drawer: folded suits; third drawer: nightshirts; fourth drawer: photo.

From the bed, he took one of the two pillows on it and neatly stuffed it into the fourth, bottom, drawer. It fit almost perfectly, it was a bit too big, but Riff fixed it so that the fluffy white bag would fit with a slight curve. From there, he took the black and white photo and set it, gently, atop the pillow, and closed the drawer.

He'd look at it again before he went to bed that night. Already, he was missing his family.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Alexis' pipe sat on the tray a maid had brought to him with a cup of tea with sugar. The ashes had been thrown into the fish pond in back of the house.

-Heh, at least they're Cain's fish dying and not mine.- he thought, chuckling and turning the book in in his hand to an angle so he could see the small letters. Juli crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his temple softly.

"Well, hello," he smiled and set his book down, folding the corner of the page so that he would be able to find what page he left off on when he wanted to start reading it again. He waved his hand and the maid left the room, bending at her knees to give him a polite curtsy, and closing the door behind her.

Alexis stood up, pushing Juli to the large king-sized bed, and kissed her. She shivered at the cool air as he pushed the shoulder of her long sleeves down, pulling her dress from her upper body. He smirked as he revealed her large breasts to himself.

He kissed and sucked at her neck, leaving it with a red circle just under her jaw. Juli shivered again as her hands knotted in his neck-length black hair. She leaned up to kiss him, licking his bottom lip. The Earl didn't seem to mind her taking a little bit of control, and moaned at the feeling of her tongue against his mouth.

Gently, she unbuttoned the front of the gray, ruffled shirt he had on and pushed it off his arms. He flung it off and threw it to the floor. Alexis grabbed her hand and led it to the belt of his pants, but Juli had her own ideas, and rubbed her hand over his groin, making him moan in pleasure and thrust into her hand.

She giggled, and cupped him completely. Alexis thrust into her hand again, crying out in pleasure. Finally, she decided that he'd had enough and pushed his pants down, underwear going down with them. His erection was freed.

Juli smiled. Once more for a good night.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Cain, I'm really regretting doing this..." Jizabel frowned as he stood to leave. He had showered and dressed just hours before.

Cain glared at him for a few seconds, "I don't. And I also don't understand why you keep saying that. Don't second guess yourself," he said, slightly agitated. "It's irritating the way you just keep doing that."

"I know, but I can't help it. I know I wanted to, but still, if Father finds out, what will he do?" Jizabel wondered, voicing the thought that was supposed to stay in his head.

"What do you mean? What's he supposed to do? What _can _he do?" Cain said, "There's nothing he _can _do to stop us."

"You're wrong about that Cain. There are things he can do, many things, and he can think of hundreds more ways than we can, believe me, I know."

Cain gave him a skeptical look, "Oh, yeah? Like what?"

Jizabel stood in silence for a moment, rubbing his hands, not wanting to tell Cain what his thoughts were. He took a deep breath, but still said nothing.

"Well?" the younger looked up at him, wanting an answer. There was nothing Alexis could do to stop them, surely not. However, Jizabel was completely right. Alexis was much smarter than Cain thought, and nothing, especially not persistent denials on his part, could change that.

"I would not tell you, even if I had the courage to. I don't think you're ready to hear it, not just yet..."

"And _why _not?" Cain pressed, crossing his arms and glaring at him.

"..." Jizabel turned to leave, "Because you're not, and I'm not saying anything more about it right now."

"Wait!" Cain's hard glare turned back to a soft, golden eyed stare. "I'll settle with that, but don't leave. Will you go outside with me?"

Jizabel smiled to himself and stuck his hand sin his pockets, hiding the almost peachy color from the other. He turned and his grin widened.

"Yeah, o'course. Just make sure you actually get dressed first," he chuckled, making Cain blush and scramble out of bed to his wardrobe to open the mahogany doors. He pulled out a black and white suit before Jizabel could cock an eyebrow to his quick search.

"You're gonna wear that outside, Cain? Don't you like climbing trees? What if it gets dirty?" Jizabel fired off questions as soon as Cain had began to slip a clean pair of underwear over his legs and middle.

"Relax. If it gets messed up, I'll have it dealt with."

"You make it sound as if you're going to kill it. Or have it killed," the older man laughed and swept a hand through his somewhat messy hair. Cain blinked, then suddenly understanding what he meant, laughed as well, and pulled his pants up around his waist, fastening them with a black leather belt he'd found in the back of the old wardrobe.

"Hey, can you help me with the suspenders?" Cain asked as he struggle to attach the metal clip to the belt loops on the back of his trousers.

Jizabel, who had been laughing at the sight of the fourteen year old spinning in half-circles, then swirling back, started and moved forward. He chuckled when Cain gasped. His hand had brushed a patch of skin on Cain's side that always made him make some kind of noise.

"Where do you keep your hands half the time? In frozen water?"

"Are you more interested in my hands or where I put them?" Jizabel asked, a slight smile spread across his thin, light pink lips. He touched the spot again, earning a half-concealed groan from the other. Jizabel kissed him, trapping the sound in his mouth and let go of Cain's waist to fasten the metal clasps of his suspenders to his slacks.

Cain sighed and relaxed when Jizabel took a step back to allow him to pull a white shirt over the black and white checkered straps. "Both."

The blond chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed, chin in the palm of his hand and elbow resting on his knee. He was hunched over so that his shoulder blades almost seemed to plunge out of his back.

"Isn't the shirt supposed to go _under _the stretchy straps?" he asked, leaning back slightly as he realized it.

"Yeah, but see, my pants are constantly falling down," Cain laughed, "and since these are the smallest size made, well, people may think I don't eat at all, and I don't need that."

Jizabel nodded, it made sense to him at least. He watched as Cain slipped his arms into the sleeveless pockets of the suit's vest piece and buttoned it up the middle. The black vest clung to the white shirt beneath it, but it wasn't tight enough to reveal the thin frame under it all.

Cain turned to him and crawled on top of him, pushing him back into the mattress. He kissed him, locking their mouths together. His hands were entwined in Jizabel's hair and the tips of his fingers gently played in the warmth of it.

When he broke away he glanced at the door, just for the sake of looking away as his face burned red.

Jizabel smiled and sat up, sitting so that Cain was straddling him. He leaned forward, forcing Cain to arch his back and wait for wet lips to touch the pale skin on his slender, feminine neck. Cain moaned softly and closed his eyes against the butterfly kisses.

When Jizabel stopped, Cain brought himself to sit up straight. He looked into the shimmering blue eyes as Jizabel began to speak.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe from Father."

"Safe...?"

"I can't explain," Jizabel smiled and closed his eyes, "But you'll know. I promise you'll understand soon."

-I just hope not too soon...I don't want to tell him just yet...I don't really want to tell him at all...-

"I keep my promises, remember?" Jizabel kissed his cheek, but Cain was only confused more. He nodded anyway, and stood up, allowing the older man to stand up. He went over to the large window that had been covered by his long thick curtains.

He pushed them back to stare outside into the rose garden, where he had the best view of the yellow and white roses in the back corners. Jizabel stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and lying his head in the nape of his neck, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Let's go outside now..."

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Riff sat cross-legged on the bed, his shoes off and placed neatly against the wall. He searched through his suitcase for the bag of medicines and syringes he'd brought. When he found it, he took it out and set it beside him, and closed the suitcase.

After making sure the medicinal bag was steady and not going to fall over, he got off the bed with the suitcase and pushed the large case under the bed, where it would remain for as long as he wanted it there. When he stood up straight, he lifted his arms up and stretched.

He yawned, but was not ready to rest just yet. Instead he sat down and went through his medical bag to see exactly what he'd brought.

-Ah...let's see...bandages? Check. Ah...tongue depressors? Yep. Uhm, let's see...-

As he went through the list of cures and tablets, he had to stop and remind himself to review the schedule the master had left on the table. When he finished he picked up the schedule and looked over it twenty times and then decided to test himself on it to make sure he'd gotten at least some of the times memorized.

-Uhm...seven A.M. Wake up. Seven thirty. Attend to the young Master's room and wake him. Eight A.M. Breakfast (organize cooks and maids to make and clean while I serve.) After that, until noon is to attend to Lord Cain and Master's demands. Then at noon is tea-time. Wow, they really have time on their hands! Anyway...at one thirty P.M.., I am to report to the Master's study and give him an oral report for the day. -

There was nothing else after one thirty, so Riff thought something to be on the back, but nothing was. That must have meant that from then on he was to keep to himself while still performing the same duties as in the morning. Watch over the maids and footmen to inspect their work, make sure it was exceptional.

He picked up the bell clock that he'd taken from his suitcase and wound it so that it would go off at five A.M., and put the schedule under it when he set it back down.

Riff lay down and buried his face into the pillow on the bed and quickly drifted into an easy sleep. Hopefully he wouldn't wake up as early as he'd fallen asleep. After all, the schedule never said that he couldn't sleep at noon the day _before _his work began.

He had much to do the next day and wanted to be well rested.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Oh, Cain! I told you that you'd be getting that suit all dirty!" Jizabel yelled with his hands around his mouth, staring up into the high branches of a fern in back of the house. He laughed as Cain stared at him with a wide grin and jumped down to the next branch, being careful to hold on to the first.

Cain swung his legs as he sat on a high branch of the fern. Suddenly, a frightened bird flew out from behind him, sending him off balance and causing him to fall. He screamed and reached out for the rough bark of the tree, but his hands couldn't hold onto the branches at the speed he was falling at.

"Cain!!" Jizabel ran over with his arms outstretched, ready to catch him. He grunted as an unconscious Cain dropped into his arms. Jizabel panted as he lay Cain on the ground and attempted to wake him. It only took a few minutes of gentle tapping on the side of his face before his eyes opened.

"God, never go that high! You nearly killed yourself!" Jizabel said, throwing his arms around the boy, who had become ghost white.

"J-Jizabel..."

The blond squeezed him gently and sighed, "Hm."

"J-Jizabel...l-let go..."

"Why?"

"Father's behind you..." Cain said, his eyes wide.


	2. Chapter 2

Jizabel gasped and spun around to meet his father's piercing gaze.

Alexis' lips were pulled into a tight grin as he stared at the two on the ground. His laugh was cruel, sharp; sharper than the slit-like pupil his eyes had become when he'd set them on his sons. His own green eyes peered into Cain's, making him uncomfortable.

"F-father, it- I-" Jizabel fumbled over his words, trying to figure out exactly what he would say to his father. Though Cain remained silent, both of the older men knew what he was thinking.

-Busted.-

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Alexis had taken both of them back to his study, where he sat in his chair, legs crossed and pipe in his mouth, not asking anything of either one of them. Cain stood up straight, not daring to have even the slightest hint of bad posture in front of the man that started, and might very well end, his life.

Jizabel however, was slouched over, wringing his wrists, afraid of what his father would do. He wouldn't speak unless he was spoken to, he wouldn't blink for the thought of Alexis being too quick for him. He wouldn't even breathe in the single minute it took for Alexis to finish with his pipe and set his gaze back on them.

"Cain, do you know why I've brought you here?"

"No, Sir, I do not," Cain replied, his voice strong, yet small compared to his father's.

Alexis chuckled and stood up, making Jizabel look up at him. He was not expecting to be addressed, and when he was he gave a terrible jump.

"F-father-Sir?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Why is it that you fear me?" his father asked, his lips curled in a very unsettling smirk. Jizabel bowed his head and did not answer.

"Jizabel, if you do not wish to tell me, then I will tell Cain, and you will, once again, be the demonstration."

Jizabel opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His eyes were wide, and Cain could see him shaking. Even with his hair around his face, he knew the kind of expression his brother had.

Fear and anger floated in the air of the study, making it extremely hard for Cain to breathe with the musty smell of it. It nearly suffocated him.

"P-please, Father, no!" Jizabel shook his head, still not looking at him. He yelped when Alexis brutally yanked his head back by his, somewhat, neat ponytail.

Cain watched as his father pulled a long braided whip from his back pocket and held it to Jizabel's face so he could see it clearly. He could see the tears and beads of sweat appearing on his brother's face.

"No...please..." the blond closed his eyes as the tears poured down the sides of his face, falling onto the carpet below them.

"Oh, but Jizabel, you and Cain are sinners, and sinners..." Alexis let go of Jizabel's hair, throwing him on the floor and throwing the whip. A sickening crack was heard, as well as a loud, pained scream.

Jizabel's back had been ripped open by the braided whip. He was curled on the floor, trying not to move, because he knew that if he did, the wound would be worse. His face had paled to an almost ghostly white color, and his eyes had become gray pebbles, compared to the normally large, round, silvery blues.

His breaths came as short cries and sobs; the pain came through his body like bullets.

Cain stared at him, his eyes wide and his hair strewn across his face in random strands. He dropped to his knees and crawled to him, not making a noise except for his quickly beating heart, which he could have sworn to be heard from almost a mile away.

"N-no...Cain...go...leave...you can't-you can't stay here...leave before he hurts you too..." Jizabel whispered, gritting his teeth against another sharp stab of pain. Cain simple shook his head and touched his hand, not even thinking about trying to move him.

"Do you see what I've just done, Cain? Do you know why I've done it?" Alexis asked, twirling the whip in his hands and staring down coldly at his two sons. His green eyes made Cain all the more afraid of him now. He would not answer his father.

"I know what you two have been doing, you know. Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" his father said, snapping the whip and throwing it down again, catching at Jizabel's back again, making him cry in pain.

"Well, I did. I'm not stupid." Alexis watched as the blood pooled out over the floor, turning the ivory carpet bright red. A red that would not come out. He didn't worry about the carpet though, he would simply have it replaced.

Cain could feel tears burning the corners of his eyes and anger building in his stomach, forcing its way through his chest, and finally making it to his mouth as he stood and rushed at his father with a loud scream. He'd almost made contact with Alexis, when Jizabel threw out his leg and twisted around his ankle, bringing him down.

"Don't...don't be stupid..." Jizabel said, his voice raspy, "don't do anything...to make him mad...please...Cain, don't..."

"Listen to him, Cain," Alexis laughed, "He knows what he's talking about. Always the smart one, Jizabel, but never the one to _use _his brain. A pity, actually, that you didn't because if you had used your brain and not run away with that girl as you had, you wouldn't have ever had your first whipping."

He called a maid to the study and ordered her to bring Jizabel to Cain's room.

As Cain was about to leave with Jizabel, Alexis caught his wrist and gripped tightly. "Don't you ever think that won't happen to you. Don't try me, boy. Oh, and by the way..." he leaned in close to Cain's ear, "Before I beat him, I did something worse. Worse by far. He'll never forget it, and neither will _you_."

He released Cain, throwing him towards the door, to which he exited hastily, not wasting a second in getting away from the psychopathic man known as his father.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

The maids, as they were told, brought Jizabel to Cain's room, and lay him on the bed, stomach down, so that they would be able to heal his wounds, at least to some extent. Cain sat next to his brother as the maids gently patted his bleeding back with a warm, wet towel.

Jizabel hissed as the cloth rubbed against the sore skin.

"I'm sorry. I...didn't know he would do something like this...something this...evil..." Cain said, staring at the towel that had already turned a pinkish red. The maid dipped the towel in the small tub of water another maid had brought. The water began to swirl with blood, turning it pink.

"But...I won't make that mistake again."

"Before, I told you that you weren't ready to hear what Father could do if he found out...but you've seen part of-" Jizabel hissed again, tears falling from his eyes. The maid had pressed the towel down into the gashes on his back. She apologized and gently lifted the towel, pulling up most of the blood with it.

"Ah- it-it's okay, just keep going..." he took a long deep breath before turning his head to look at Cain. "You saw part of it today...but that's not all that he can do, I know for a fact. This is minor compared to what else he can do..."

_-"Before I beat him, I did something worse. Worse by far. He'll never forget it, and neither will you."-_

Cain listened to his brother as he began to speak again. He gripped his hand, and gently patted it wish his own.

"The last time this happened...I...I was..." Jizabel winced and gritted his teeth against the pain on his back and the horror of having to tell Cain something he'd wanted to keep hidden. He cleared his throat and started over, "The last time it happen, he...he raped me..."

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"_**I had gone down from the school to the park...and there was a girl there...She was so pretty...though not nearly as good looking as you, Cain... **_

_**Her name was Shanon, and we spent the day together...before that, I couldn't have been happier...**_

_**But I had stayed out past my curfew without realizing it, and Father came looking for me... in my own opinion, I was old enough to stay out far longer than I had, but Father didn't think so. He found me, took my by the shirt sleeve, and told the girl to go home, or **_**else.****_"_**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Or else? That's the same thing he gets me with, Jizabel!" Cain said, holding Jizabel's hand in his lap.

"Then...you'd better listen to him whenever he says that..." Jizabel warned, wincing as the maid began to spread a type of clear gel over the gashes on his back. The bleeding had stopped, for the most part, and all that needed to be done now was the bandaging.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"_**Well, Shanon left, afraid of Father because of the look he'd given her. I was sad when she left because, I, too, was afraid. **_

_**But Father dragged me home without a single word and threw me into my bedroom, which coincidentally, is the exact one we're in right now; your room, Cain. **_

_**I remember exactly what he said to me just before he...just before he started...well, I remember it well, to put it simply. **_

_**He said: "You want to be a whore and go off with women all day and night? Disobey me? Is that what you want?" He was screaming, and I remember how angry he looked. And then...then he started ripping my clothes off...the seams pulled at my skin and left indents in my shoulders where the shirt sleeves had pulled and torn, but he didn't care, because he'd get what he wanted from me in the end. **_

_**I begged him to stop, but he was already touching me, and not willing to stop...And...his hands groped at parts of myself I had promised to keep private until I was at least seventeen. **_

_**Cain, he wasn't at all gentle, and it hurt worse than I could have ever imagined it to. He was trying to make it hurt, and he was getting exactly what he wanted. He took my innocence, and I was only eleven." **_

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"...O-only eleven...?" Cain could feel tears spilling out of his eyes, burning his face. "I'm so sorry, Jizabel! I-I..."

Jizabel squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. "Don't worry. It's nothing that can be changed now, so there's no need to cry over it. I'm not going to cry any more Cain, I'm going to be strong for you."

He gritted his teeth as the maid helped him to sit up on his knees. "And...Cain...?"

The teenager wiped his eyes and gave a shaky sob, "Y-yes?"

"You don't have to act like the adult anymore...because I'm going to be here to support you, and to hold _you _when you need to cry..."

-Yes...I'm too old to be acting like a ten year old...no more...this time, I'll be the one to help him through the dark days, like no one would help me...-


	3. Chapter 3

Jizabel and Cain fell asleep together, Cain's arms wrapped around him. The maid had wrapped clean white bandages around Jizabel's torso and left. He had to stop her to tell her not to repeat anything he'd said, she'd nodded and left seconds after.

Cain woke in the middle of the night and stared up at his brother's face. He noticed the corner of his mouth twitch and a slight blink behind his closed eyes.

-A nightmare...?-

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

_  
"No-no stop!" he cried, pushing at his father's arms as he was pinned down. He yelped as the thin white shirt was ripped from his body. _

_  
"You want to be a whore and go off with women all day and night? Disobey me? Is that what you want?" his father screamed, smacking him, leaving him dazed. "Is that what you want Jizabel!"_

_  
Jizabel pushed harder, frantically trying to escape the Earl's grasp. "Stop! I don't! No, please!" but his father was already pulling the cotton pants off his legs and throwing them to the floor. _

_  
"I'm going to teach you what's going to happen when you act like a damned whore!" Alexis tied his hands to the headboard with his shirt sleeves, and left him on the bed to struggle for a few moments, before coming back with a syringe and a small bottle. _

_  
"Father, please! I beg of you, don't do it!" Jizabel felt tears stinging his eyes and blinked them away. _

_  
"Shut up, you!" Alexis yelled, slamming his elbow into Jizabel's stomach, making him cry out in pain. _

_  
The boy closed his eyes against the pain and couldn't move through it. He whimpered when he felt the tip of the needle pierce through the skin just above his wrist. He opened his eyes to see the sadistic smile on his father's face, and the sinister glint in his eyes. _

_  
"Heh. This is hell, Jizabel." Alexis lifted Jizabel's hips, his hands slipping on the sweaty skin of his son's twisting and struggling body. He gripped between the boy's legs, earning and groan in response. _

_  
"Father...no...this-this is strange...I don't..." tears fell from Jizabel's eyes as he tried to twist away from his father's molesting fingers. _

_  
"Shut up. This is your punishment for disobeying me and staying out past your curfew. Plus the fact that you were out with some _girl._"  
_

_Jizabel whimpered when he realized he couldn't move. _

_  
"Starting to get it? It's a drug. But it's only half of it. The other drug goes through..." _

The blond whimpered as his father lifted his hips and pressed a finger to the small entrance underneath. "Here."

-No...- He watched silently as Alexis pulled another bottle from his pocket and held it up to his eyes. "This is the other part."

His eyes widened and he tried to make his legs move but the only person who was going to move him was Alexis.

The Earl turned him over onto his stomach, the shirt binding his hands to the headboard twisting with him. Al he could do was whimper and grit his teeth against the pain as Alexis roughly pushed a finger inside him, a small tablet at the tip.

"Comfortable?" Alexis asked, the sarcastic remark floating through Jizabel's head. He could almost hear the smirk on his lips as he said it. The Earl shoved his hand in, earning a loud scream and more tears from the child below him. "Good."

"F-father...please...stop...this is weird..." 

"Shut up." Alexis said again, pushing his hand in further. Jizabel cried in pain, not able to do anything else. Alexis pulled his hand away, hooking his fingers at the rim of the still tight entrance before pulling roughly and coming out.

_  
He stood and dropped his pants to the floor, drawers going down with them. He slipped his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor as well. He made his way back onto the bed and leaned over, taking hold of Jizabel's waist and gripping hard._

The blond whimpered, his body was shaking, but he still couldn't move his legs to kick his father away.

Alexis pulled the boy's legs apart, leaving a semi-wide space so he could enter easily, still causing pain if he wished. And he wished. He pulled Jizabel down as he pushed forward, roughly entering the smaller, weaker person.

Jizabel screamed as he felt something tear and warm liquid dripping down the backs of his thighs. His eyes welled with more tears he couldn't stop from flowing. He was losing his innocence, and there was nothing he could do to keep it.

A small trail of saliva ran down from the corner of his mouth to his chin. He leaned his head to the side to wipe it on his arm, just as the older man began to pull out of him and thrust in again. He screamed again, the sound catching because of the lump in his throat and the sobs coming forward all too quickly.

Alexis' smirk remained on his face, and the blood seeping from his son's entrance only gave him further satisfaction. He was glad to be causing this much pain for him. He snickered, the cruel sound coming between heavy breaths.

He groaned when he felt he was at the brink of completion. But he didn't stop until his felt the coiling in his midsection, and then released the warm seed into the boy.

He smiled cruelly and dipped low as he pulled out, the thick white liquid mixing with the blood on Jizabel's legs. He trailed his tongue up the inside of the young boy's thin thigh, tasting the salty semen mix with the coppery blood. He didn't stop until he reached the source of both the seeping liquids, and dipped the tip of his tongue into the bleeding hole.

Jizabel's body twitched, and a small wave of pain went through him. By the time he realized he was no longer immobile, he was too weak to move, and had just about given up anyway. His eyes were glazed over, the brightness gone.

His breaths came in short gasps as his father untied his hands and forced him into a sitting position. His backside was sore and he didn't want to make himself move, but Alexis had other ideas, and was going to make things as bad for his son as he could. 

He pulled Jizabel by his arm into him, and pushed his head down to his length, which had not gotten full relief from releasing in the young boy.

Jizabel opened his mouth, understanding what he was to do.

-It's already gone, so why try to fight him...?-

He felt his body become suddenly very cold, and his vision blurred. His mouth closed just before Alexis pushed his head down.

He collapsed on the Earl, his own body reaching its limit.

"Oh, you're not through yet. Just wait when you wake up, little whore." 

_------CRACK!-------_

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Jizabel woke with a start, his breath caught in his throat as pain stung at his back. His panting was the only thing he could hear in the almost empty room.

"Are you okay?" Cain looked up at him, his eyes half closed with the sudden waking point. Jizabel attempted to slow his breathing as he looked around the room frantically.

Cain took his hand and lay it on his chest so he could feel the soft heartbeat.

"Relax, no one's here right now except for me. Jizabel, do you feel that?"

He nodded. He could feel it. The slow rhythm of Cain's heartbeat relaxed him, and his own slowed to its normal pace.

"It breaks when you're so upset. It falls apart because I know there's not much I can do to help you," the younger of the two whispered, settling back down, Jizabel's hand still on him. "It hurts." 

Jizabel lay back down and wrapped his arms around him, the side of his face resting in the bed of long black locks. He held Cain close against him, breathing softly against the shaking boy.

"I'm sorry." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cain opened his eyes to the bright sunlight flowing through his window. He groaned as he sat up, pushing the sheets of his body. He rubbed his eyes and stared around.

"Jizabel?" he blinked, wondering where the older man was. He stretched and yawned, figuring Jizabel had gone to the bathroom or something of the sort. He walked slowly over to his window, placing his hands onto the sill and leaning outwards.

He waited a few minutes, breathing in the clean air of the outside, before getting dressed. He smoothed his messy hair down with his hand, running his fingers through it to give it an only slightly ruffled look.

He yawned again. It took him a few minutes to get dressed, but he was still wondering where Jizabel may have gone to. He decided to see if he was outside, and left his room.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Alexis chuckled and took his pipe from his mouth as Jizabel opened the door after a polite knock on the outside. "What do you come to me for, my Son?"

Jizabel said nothing at first, but walked to his desk, standing up straight and looking him dead in the eyes.

"What's that look for?"

"Father," Jizabel was fighting with his urge to leave the study. His hands were balled into tight fists in his pants pockets. He was glaring at the brown desk in front of him, no longer looking into the eyes of his father. If he did, he knew he would surely turn back. "...Don't...touch Cain..."

"And what, pray tell, will you do should I touch him?" Alexis asked him, his lips stretched in a tight smirk.

"I...I..."

-I'll kill you with my bare hands, bastard!-

But of course, being Jizabel, he couldn't bring himself to actually say it. At least not yet.

"I'll tell you what," Alexis stood up and took the pipe out of his mouth, setting it on the desk, careful not to let any of the ashes spill out of the cup. "I want you to tell him you hate him. Tell him you never want to see him again. If you can do that, I won't touch him." His arms were outstretched in a way that made him look all the more cruel, it was as if he was saying: 'I dare you. It'll bring my joy.'

Jizabel only stared at him with wide eyes. He should have known not to approach his father. There was always some evil way Alexis could twist and turn things to get his way. When he finally worked up the courage, some few minutes later, he glared straight in Alexis' hazel eyes.

"I won't, and no matter what you do, you won't be touching him. Not if you have to go through me," he said, clearly, gritting his teeth and growling slightly. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, giving him a prickly feeling, but he ignored it.

Alexis chuckled, angering Jizabel more. "You honestly think you're a match for me? You're as weak as you were when you were eleven."

"If you come near Cain when I'm around, you'll be lucky if I don't kill you..." Jizabel hissed, his eyes blazing with hatred.

"Kill me? Heh, honestly Jizabel, that's enough of the fake death-god skit. Kill me? You can't even resist me!" Alexis lunged toward Jizabel, forcing him back against the wall. "You want to kill me? Do it. I dare you."

He pulled out a pocket knife and handed it to his son, who took it with a shaky hand. His anger overpowered his views on what right and wrong were; murder:wrong. Jizabel didn't care at that moment. He flipped out the blade and pushed it towards Alexis' neck.

Alexis only smiled and gripped his wrist before it touched the skin, "You're weak." He pushed Jizabel on the ground, pinning his hands above his head.

"I. Am. Not. _WEAK!" _Jizabel hissed, trying to move out from under him. He growled when Alexis' other hand unbuttoned his pants and traveled down the front, exploring the area. Jizabel twisted and pushed against him, his jaw locked and his face contorted in anger.

He glared at his father and tried not to give into the administrations, as he once had. He twisted his body, arching away from him. But Alexis simply took hold of his manhood, stroking him beneath the thick cotton of his pants.

"Ah-ah...I _hate _y-ahh..."

"Heh, you couldn't kill me if you tried. You're too easily _distracted._"

The pocket knife lay off to the side, and Jizabel stared at it, longing to grab it and shove it into his father's esophagus.

"Let me go!" he snarled, arching his back as Alexis' thumb traced the head of his now erect length. He moaned and kept trying to pull away.

"Fine. But you have to do a favor for me. Tell Cain you hate him, and that you never want to see him again." Alexis repeated his first request. He paid no attention to the 'death-glare' Jizabel gave him.

"I'd rather die," Jizabel hissed and swore if he ever got away he'd find a way to kill him painfully. His twitched when Alexis gave his member a rough squeeze and pull before smirking.

"That may be what happens."

"_Get off me_!" Jizabel yelled, finally freeing his hands and pushing Alexis away. He stood up as fast as he could and made a quick dash for the door. Before he could touch the doorknob, however, his father grabbed hold of his hair and yanked him backwards.

-I _really _need to cut my hair...-

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

When Cain got outside, he walked through the rose garden, searching for Jizabel. He looked around the vast area for about a half hour before he gave up on looking around there, and went to the other side of the house to look around.

He even went around by the tree where he'd fallen the day before, but no sign of the blond.

"I wonder where he got to now..." he huffed and turned back towards the mansion. Before he reached the back door, however, he stopped as the sound of screaming and yelling floated past his ears. He looked upwards, noticing that his father's study was right above the back door.

At first he wondered if it was his father just ordering the maids to do their jobs or they'd be fired, but then he realized that the second voice was deeper than a woman's. Then he wondered if Jizabel and Alexis were arguing.

-Well, if Jizabel wanted me there, he would have woken me up when he went to talk to him, so I'd better just leave them be.-

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"You're still a whore, Jizabel!" Alexis yelled, yanking his head back.

"I am _not_ a whore!" Jizabel snarled, trying to pull out of his grasp. "I _really _hate you! Let go!" he growled as he was forced around so that his chest was resting on the wall. His eyes widened as his pants were roughly pulled down, along with the red checkered, skintight underwear he had on.

"_No, get off! Stop! I'll kill you, I swear I'll kill you!_"

"You won't do anything," Alexis gave in to a cruel laugh as he dropped his own trousers and underwear. He held Jizabel's hands to the wall with one of his own, and with the other, held his hips, pulling down as he entered harshly.

"Don't touch me! _No!_"

"Too late," his father grinned sickly and reached under him, taking hold of Jizabel's member and pumping him in time with his thrusts. His grin turned into a wicked laugh when his son gnashed his teeth in pain, arching his back and trying to pull away.

"Heh, how long has it been since someone's been on top of you? You're so damn tight!" Alexis moved his hips harder, thrusting harder and hitting the younger male's prostate. Jizabel moaned loudly, regretting it directly after because it only seemed to encourage his father.

"That's...that's none of your business! Ahh! You bastard!" Jizabel yelled as Alexis thrust in again, slamming him into the wall. His legs were becoming weaker by the second, and his father had to release his hands to hold him up. But Jizabel couldn't use his hands to fight against him, he was using them to keep his body separated from the wall.

His head was down, and his body was being pushed towards the wall and back with each thrust and withdrawal.

"_Get...away...stop...!_" he screamed as he was slammed into again, forcing him off the ground slightly. His mouth remained open with the heavy breaths coming from his chest. His face had become red, and his eyes closed against the sickening feel of the older man's erection slamming into his prostate with each maddening thrust.

Jizabel screamed again as he was relieved of the tension in his midsection and he came, the white liquid spurting out over the wall. He fell forward, slumping against the wall as his father pulled out and came as well. His breaths were heavy, and his body pained.

"...You speak of sins...between my brother...and I...yet you have sinned...with many more than me..." Jizabel whispered, facing the wall with his hands between his legs, blocking the areas from further intrusion. "...why...?"

Alexis simple smiled slyly and replied, "It is none of your concern, my son." With that, he donned his clothes and left without another word to his eldest son.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Oh! Master," Riff bowed as Alexis walked into the dining room. Alexis waved his hand, signaling that Riff could stand straight. Riff straightened out and waited for orders.

"Riff, did you see a woman with long dark brown hair?" Alexis asked, taking the newspaper Riff had set beside the white China plate on which two eggs sat, toast beside them. He opened it and peered at the tiny writing on the inside.

"Yes, Sir, I did. She left you a note, Milord. It's on the back of the paper," Riff replied, standing completely still when he had finished speaking.

Sure enough, when Alexis turned the paper over, there was a smaller piece of ripped paper. He took it in his hand and read to himself:

_'Sir Alexis,_

_Thank you for having me. I'd like to see you again sometime! I really would. Unfortunately, I had to look after something back home, so I left. I'm sorry I didn't inform you beforehand, please don't be angry. _

_XOXOX _

_--Juli' _

"Oh, I see," Alexis smiled gently, then chuckled. "Unfortunately, you won't be seeing me soon at all."

Riff said nothing, and stood as still as stone with a towel draped over his forearm.

"You know, Riffael, you have excellent manners, and you seem to know this job very well already," he said, setting the paper on the table and looking over to Riff. He looked up and down his body, taking in the perfect angle of the backs of his thighs and knees.

Riff shifted, slightly uncomfortable with the look he was receiving. "Th-thank you, Master."

Alexis nodded, and looked up at Riff's face, the bright blue eyes shone with nervousness, and, what seemed to be, fear. He made a small humming noise in his throat and picked up the knife and fork that lay on the opposite side of the China plate. He stared at the newspaper as he ate, looking over the section that read, "Woman Murdered: Jack the Ripper Strikes Again."

"Lord Alexis, I should tell you something about the food," Riff said, speaking out of turn, and he realized and immediately continued on to say, "If I may."

"Say what you need to."

"W-well, Sir, I actually...well, I made it. I know I wasn't supposed to! Please forgive me, Master!" Riff bowed apologetically.

"You made it?" he took a piece of one of the white and yellow eggs and put it in his mouth. Chew. Chew. Swallow. Smile. "Riff, where did you learn to cook like this, I mean, there've been a lot of people working here, and not one of the butlers cooks like this!"

Riff let a small, nervous smile spread across his lips, "My mother taught me, Sir. Y-you're not angry, My Lord?"

"No, I'm not! Wow, that's just amazing. You should be the head chef instead of the butler," Alexis complimented, finishing the last bit of the perfectly seasoned eggs and taking a small bite from the toast. He wiped his mouth with the napkin that the silverware was on.

"And you've reviewed your schedule? You have it memorized?"

"Yes, Sir, I believe so," Riff replied, nodding slightly. He sighed with relief. He thought for a minute when Alexis told him to tell exactly what he was supposed to do.

"Yes, Sir. I am to wake the young master at seven thirty A.M. Come eight o'clock, breakfast is to be made, for which I am to keep the maids and cooks in check and serve what they provide according to your wishes. From then on until noon, I am to attend to you and the young master's wishes," Riff took a deep breath, "Then, between noon and twelve fifteen P.M., I am to make tea for the regular time at twelve thirty, which lasts forty five minutes, and then until one thirty, I am to organize the maids and make sure they're doing their jobs. At one thirty, I must come to you with my report of the day, tell you everything that happened and, or, did not happen. "

Alexis nodded and crossed his legs, "And did you miss anything so far?"

Riff began to panic. Had he missed something? Had he really just stated everything he was supposed to do, and not have it done yet?

"N-no, I do not believe so, Sir. Have I?"

"Did you wake Cain?"

"N-no, Sir, I did not..." Riff suddenly realized that he had forgotten something. He bowed his head in self-disappointment. "I am sorry."

"It's fine. He's stubborn, he probably would not have woken up if you had tried to wake him, and should you have tried, you would have been late and I would not be able to congratulate you on a, so far, job well done."

Riff looked up, "Th-thank you, Lord Alexis."

For a few minutes, as Alexis finished the last of his toast and read the last page of the newspaper. Riff decided to bring up the matter of the seemingly half finished schedule.

"Sir, about the schedule, there was nothing after one thirty...I am not sure of what I should do...is there some kind of-"

"You simply come to me at one thirty. The maids take care of everything else after that. But you will be called upon if needed, understand?"

"Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Jizabel!!" Cain yelled to him when he saw him coming out of his Father's study, walking with a slight limp. His own run slowed to a walk, and he finally stopped, feet from the older man when he saw the blood stains on the back of his shirt.

"J-Jizabel...he didn't...?" he stared in shock.

"No, he didn't use the whip." -Even though I'm really wishing he had...-

Jizabel looked at Cain, who stepped toward him, his arms out. But before he was touched, he took a step back and twisted to the side.

"No."

"W-what are you talking about? Where are you going?" Cain asked when he noticed that Jizabel had turned around and begun to walk in the opposite direction down the hall. He couldn't help wondering what had happened, but he wouldn't just stand by and let Jizabel walk around when he was so severely hurt.

"Stop!" he yelled after him, reaching out and grabbing the taller man's shoulder, spinning him around to meet his gaze. "At least look at me when I'm worried about you!"

"_I can't!_" Jizabel snapped back, pulling out of Cain's weak grip.

"What are you saying?" the brunette yelled again, his voice becoming dangerously high. Jizabel sighed as he was released.

"I...I'm saying...I can't...we can't do this anymore..."

"Stop it Jizabel! Stop, just...just stop!" Cain yelled at him, not hesitation to grab him again. "You're not being fair! Tell me what's going on. Don't leave things out like you did, and I know you did, there's no reason to hide it from me now!"

"Cain..."

"Jizabel, please, it's not fair..." he whispered, gripping his hand hard. Jizabel felt a lump growing in his throat at the sight of the younger male going positively mad over the situation.

He would have smothered him in butterfly kisses right there, had he thought it would make things better. But he didn't, and he didn't want to risk Alexis seeing and torturing Cain. So, Jizabel simple took his hand as well and guided him back to his room.

They were not stopped at all by the maids that passed them, in fact they were treated as if they had been invisible, much to their advantage because they were able to get back to the room faster.

When they were inside and had the door shut and locked so that they were the only ones that would be in the room, or at least that's what they were almost completely sure of. Jizabel wondered whether or not Alexis had some sort of spy around that would inform him of anything he and Cain did. When he felt safe that no one would hear them, he made Cain sit down on the bed as he changed his shirt, ignoring the already drying gashes on his back, though they stung horribly.

He chose a shirt that would fit him tightly, a black one, so that if he started bleeding again, all he would have to do to keep the cuts hidden was force away the sharp hisses and winces he knew he'd make.

He knelt in front of Cain, taking his hand and pulling him to the floor on his knees.

"Listen to me, I'm leaving soon. You're coming too, but we need someone to come with us."

"You didn't tell me about-"

"I know, I know, but this comes first. I promise that I will tell you everything, so don't worry." Jizabel took a deep breath before pulling Cain close to him, holding him tight. "We leave in two months."

"T-two months?" the younger man asked as he relaxed and wrapped his arms around the older man's torso, careful not to agitate the gashes. When he moved back slightly he stared at him, wondering why they had to bring someone with them. Jizabel however, seeming to read his mind, answered his query.

"Don't worry about the tag-along. They'll only be coming if they can keep Father away from us. They'll be especially valuable if he had his way with them," was his answer.

"...I see..." Cain whispered, relaxing a little and leaning against him. "But what about-"

"Us? They won't have to know," Jizabel said, a small smile playing across his lips. Cain stared, his eyes hooked on the sweetness that he knew he'd taste if he just leaned in a bit more...but he didn't. He waited until Jizabel smirked slightly before he even moved again. He squeaked as he was pulled into Jizabel's lap.

"So, now what? Do I have to wait to taste some of that candy you're hiding from me?" Jizabel said, looking down at Cain's pants.

"Ah- yes! You have to wait until you're bandaged again!" Cain said, slightly upset with himself. He didn't want to wait any more than Jizabel, if not less.

Jizabel pouted, giving a playful growl before allowing Cain to stand up again. He watched as Cain unlocked the door and called a maid to him. She came over, reluctantly because she had orders to not speak to him. Had he not spoken forcefully, she would have ignored him as she was supposed to.

"Get whoever it is that is supposed to be doing the nursing," Cain said.

"Y-you mean the head butler, Sir?"

"Whoever the hell it is, get them," he rolled his eyes as he closed the door, leaving her slightly confused. Seconds later she was running off to find the butler.

He turned and leaned on the door, staring at Jizabel who was removing his shirt, although he didn't want to, seeing as he'd already gone through one shirt and this would be his second. He set the shirt on the edge of the bed as he lay down on his stomach, his head resting in the space his arms made when he crossed them over the pillows.

"Jizabel tell me exactly what happened between you and Father? And tell me everything this time! Like how you had no scars on your back, even though both you and he say that you were badly beaten," Cain whispered the last sentence, accusingly.

"Surgery," Jizabel said simply, his voice muffled and barely audible in the mumble that it was.

"You can't be serious..." Cain shook his head, staring at Jizabel's back, letting his fingertips dance delicately on the deep cuts he imagined to be there.

"I am. If you look closely you can see really white lines. They're on a background of red now, so maybe they're a bit easier to see."

Sure enough, when Cain focused on a certain patch of skin on the bruised and bleeding back, he could see small traces of white, some of them disappearing under the dried blood, other's webbed with other lines. Before he could say anything about it, however, there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah, yeah, come in and hurry up." Cain said, slightly agitated that he had been interrupted before he had gotten anything more out of his lover.

The person who walked in was not the person who had done the bandaging the last time, this was a man, tall and with silvery blue hair.

"You? He actually- oh. My. God." Cain growled, huffing and turning away. "I don't like you."

"That's fine, young Master," the man said, not looking at him, but instead taking a bottle out of the black bag he'd brought with him. His silvery hair was draped over his eyes, but Cain could see him examining the long gashes.

"Don't stare, it's rude," Cain said, a bit upset that someone else was staring at Jizabel.

"Cain, be nice," Jizabel said, his voice still muffled.

-Why?- Cain thought, not saying it out loud. Instead he just rolled his eyes and asked, "What's your name?"

"My name is Riffael, Sir, but if it pleases you, it's Riff," the man replied, taking a square piece of white cloth from the bag and dipping it into the open bottle before swirling it around and pulling it back out. He laid it on Jizabel's wounds, pressing down with very little force.

"Damn, that stuff stings..." Jizabel hissed through his teeth as he felt the cold gel working its effects immediately on the cuts.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Riff said, applying only a bit more pressure to the area before removing the cloth, and turning it to its other side. He pushed down a little again, making sure the cuts were being thoroughly cleaned.

"Excuse me, I will only be a second, Sir," Riff took a small bowl out of the bag, which had more space inside than it looked on the outside, and bowed. He went into the bathroom and filled the bowl with warm water before coming back and setting the bowl on the floor.

He pulled up the cloth again, this time dipping it into the warm water and squeezing until the water had turned pink with Jizabel's blood. When he brought it out of the water, he wrung the water out of it, until it was almost dry. He dipped it into the gel again, swirling, and then placing it again on Jizabel's back. Riff did this several times, simply to clean and sanitize the wounds.

He left once, but only to refill the bowl of water, which had turned the color of diluted blood within twenty minutes of the treatment.

"This is taking a while," Cain said, leaning against the side of the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I apologize, Sir, but it seems that the last time these wounds were not cleaned very well, simply grazed over with anti-biotic, or some kind of gel that would numb the pain. Since that was all that was done, there's a higher risk of infection...I'm simply making sure that the wounds are cleaned before he's bandaged..." Riff explained, wringing the towel out and then using the tips of his fingers to clean off the dried blood on the sides of the risen cuts.

"It's okay, Cain, relax," Jizabel said, reaching out to touch Cain's hair. He twirled it with his fingers, smiling when Cain looked up at him from his spot on the floor. His eyes had a slightly malicious gleam in them as he stared upwards. Saying something like 'oh, you're gonna get it later.'

As far as Jizabel was concerned, "later" wouldn't come soon enough.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"I thought he would never leave," Cain whispered as Jizabel sat up. He smiled and crawled onto the bed with him.

"Now do I get to taste that candy?" Jizabel asked playfully when Cain had settled in his lap. The brunette smiled and slipped his shirt over his head.

"You sure do," he said, kissing the older male and leaned back so that Jizabel was on top of him, kissing his neck and sucking gently on the skin. Cain smiled, stroking Jizabel's long silvery blond hair. He arched his back when Jizabel bit into his throat, drawing a few small dots of blood to the surface.

"Oooh, Cain has such tasty candy," Jizabel chuckled when he noticed the bulge in the younger male's pants. "Big candy, too."

Cain blushed and moaned as Jizabel began stroking him through the cotton of his pants. He bucked his hips, begging for Jizabel to release him. The older male smiled and tugged down the other's trousers, underwear going with them.

Jizabel leaned in, taking the erect manhood into his mouth, licking and sucking, listening to the delicious sounds Cain was making. Moaning and bucking into his mouth as he sucked and prodded at the head of the erection with his tongue.

"Jizabel! I-I..."

Jizabel looked up at him, giving the head one final, forceful lick before releasing it. He smiled and gave Cain a particularly evil grin as he pulled him up, breathing at the same pace.

"Didn't you want me to teach you how to be on top?"

Cain blushed and nodded, wanting to be touched more, also ready for what he was about to do. Or what he thought he was going to do. There was a long pause before Jizabel took his hand and placed it between his legs.

"Touch here, first..." he whispered, distracted as Cain moved his hand. Cain smiled and pressed harder as he moved his hand.

"Like this?"

Jizabel moaned and bucked his hips, trying to concentrate. "Y-yeah, like that..." he swallowed and positioned them so that he was, once again, on his stomach, and that Cain was leaned over him.

"Jizabel what do I do now?" Cain asked, though he had an idea, he didn't know exactly how to go through with it.

"...ah...put your hands on my hips and just press it in," Jizabel's face turned bright red as he tried the best he could to explain. He couldn't very well say anything, the blood in his head was making him slightly dizzy, but he would just have to ignore it until he felt Cain inside him.

"O...okay..." he did as he was instructed and positioned himself over the older male. He held his hips as he pushed himself forward, into the larger, warm body. He moaned as his length was surrounded by nothing but heat. Jizabel moaned as well, trying to concentrate long enough to direct the younger, but by now Cain already had an inkling of what he was supposed to do.

He pulled out slowly, before slamming back in, causing the other moan uncontrollably. After a few deep breaths, Jizabel was able to blink and look back at Cain.

"So much...for having...to be taught..." he huffed out, staring at the other, his eyes swimming with lust. Cain only smiled, a heavy blush spreading across his face. He slammed in again, listening to the cry of pleasure Jizabel gave as his prostate was pushed over the limit, making him come over the bed. But as soon as he came, Cain started touching him again, and his manhood perked back up.

"C-Cain...!" Jizabel arched his back when Cain reached between his legs, stroking the firmness in the middle. He moaned and bucked his hips, throwing his head back in pure ecstasy. When he relaxed, he flipped them so that once again he was on top.

"God, that felt good, but y'know what?"

Cain smirked, "What?"

"I definitely prefer you on bottom," he whispered in Cain's ear, sending a chill down the other's spine.

"Wh-why?"

"Because you're just too damned good on top."

Cain pouted, looking at Jizabel with soft eyes.

"Oh, don't be like that, you know you like to be on the receiving end," Jizabel whispered, no longer smiling, a bit sad when he saw the sulky look on his lover's face. He stroked the younger male's length, earning a stifled moan.

"Don't hide it, you know you like it when I do this..." he pressed hard against the head of the throbbing erection. Cain let out his cry of pleasure this time, throwing his head back into the pillows and bucking his hips violently. "Awww, that face you're making is just..." Jizabel licked the side of his neck, "...adorable..."

Cain shivered and placed his hands on Jizabel's chest, pushing himself into the mattress. He moaned when the older male stroked harder, giving his member a slight squeeze before kissing him deeply. For a few seconds, they stayed in that position, Cain kissed as he was being stroked, Jizabel kissed as he let his hands continue their work on the erection between them.

"Ahhh! Jizabel!" Cain screamed as he felt himself coming close to his breaking point. "I-I'm close! Please...Jizabel...do it..."

Jizabel smiled as he released the pulsing organ in his hand and sat up on his knees. He pulled Cain's legs up and draped them over his shoulders. He took his own length around the base, guiding it to the younger male's entrance. He pushed in, gently at first, but the deeper he go the harder he pressed. Cain moaned and thrust down on the large erection that was pressed so teasingly inside himself.

He cried out in immense pleasure when he felt the tip of Jizabel's shaft touch his sweet spot. His back arched and he thrust down again, earning a groan from his lover.

"Jizabel! Again!!" he screamed, his eyes going back into his head. His hair was plastered to his face with his sweat. When Jizabel slammed in, he screamed and his back arched to the point in which it looked as if he'd break. He opened his eyes, staring at Jizabel's arms as he held his hips, thrusting in. The tight muscles were pulling together as he moved, and Cain could see only this through the sweat covering his body.

He moaned loudly when Jizabel suddenly released his warm seed into his body. The force of Jizabel's cum made him do the same, only all over his stomach. His body relaxed when Jizabel took himself out, the white liquid began to seep from Cain's body, dripping down the backs of his thighs and onto his exposed back before Jizabel could set him down on the bed.

Jizabel swirled his fingertips in the white cum that crossed Cain's stomach in tiny rivers and lifted them to his mouth, licking the creamy substance from them.

"Mmm...Cain, you're so tasty..." he chuckled at the heavy blush creeping across Cain's face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Cain woke up again, he figured it had to be at least seven at night. When he looked at the slowly ticking clock on the table, he found it to be only a few hours after he'd fallen asleep. It was almost noon.

He glanced at Jizabel, who had his arms around him possessively. He smiled and snuggled into the warm touch.

-Nothing can kill this moment...- he turned over onto his side, so that his cheek rested on Jizabel's slowly rising and falling chest. He smiled and fell back asleep almost immediately.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"My Lord?" Riff was caught in the hallway, a silver tray in his hands, as he walked to the outside garden. Alexis had stopped him with a firm grip on his shoulder.

"It's raining. No point in going through with tea today," the Earl said, releasing Riff and continuing his walk. "Oh, I do, however, expect that report. I'll be in my study for the rest of the night. Until then, tend to Cain, and his guest, see if he needs anything," he continued, "like I really care."

"What, Sir?"

"Nothing, don't repeat it." Alexis ordered before leaving Riff to go back to the servants quarters and return the tray, which he did. Afterwards, he made his way back to the bedroom of his young master, to which he was surprised to see, didn't answer the door when he knocked.

"Sir?"

No answer. He decided that it was best to leave him be. If he didn't want to answer his door, he didn't want to answer his door, and judging by on what he was already told by Cain, he wasn't going to answer the door for him anyway.

He decided to leave, but just as he turned around, he was stopped.

"What do you want?" a tall man, as tall as himself, opened the door a little bit, only enough so that one of his blue eyes and strands of his blond hair showed.

"O-oh, uhm...I apologize, Sir, I had orders to tend to the young master and yourself, please excuse my rudeness..." Riff said, bowing uncertainly. But before he would walk away he was called again.

"Hey, aren't you the one that did the bandaging? The one Cain doesn't like?"

"Yes, Sir," he replied, looking at the man through the tiny slot between the door and the frame.

"Will you watch the door for a few minutes? Don't go in, because if you do, I'll know," the man said. Riff nodded, and waited outside of the room for the man to come out. It was only minutes later that he did, his long blond hair up in a neatly tied ponytail. He had glasses on, though Riff didn't see them when he'd bandaged him.

"Remember, don't go in." he warned before walking off. Curiosity sparked in his mind, so much so, that he wanted very desperately to see what, or who, was inside. But he didn't. He knew his place already, and he wouldn't be sent home so early, surely not.

Riff stood up straight, back against the door. Anyone who would have went past him at that point would have thought him to be a mannequin, or a painted statue. His whole body was still. Still, that is, before a maid came running down the hall towards him.

"L-Lord Alexis wishes to speak with you again!" she said hurriedly. The shoulder piece on her dress was slanted, and her bare skin showed from under it.

He thought for a second, go against orders from his Master, or go against orders from the man his Master ordered him to listen to? He stayed in his own thoughts, not aware of the very foolish face he was making at the time, until he noticed the maid looking at him funnily.

"You stay here. If a man with long blond hair in a ponytail comes and asks where I am, tell him what you told me," Riff said, "And...uhm..." he blushed, "You might want to fix that..." he pointed to her shoulder. She blushed as well, turning around and pulling the sleeve back into place.

He smiled and left for Alexis' study.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

He knocked at the door once he got to the door of his employer. "Sir? Y-you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, Riff, come right in," was Alexis' muffled reply. Riff opened the door and entered, not noticing a man moving around behind him, ducking into the shadows, then behind a corner as he turned around. He walked into the room, which was very dimly lit.

"Riff, this is your first day here, so I want your report early. Just to see how you're going to present it," Alexis stated, his back to the butler as he stared out of the window.

"Oh, I-I see, Sir, of course," Riff bowed slightly, still keeping an eye on the Master. He stood up straight before he took a deep breath and began speaking. "This morning, one of the maids showed me around so I would not be late in coming to the dining room. I was awake as early as six, though, and had been to the dining room, on time, if I remember correctly."

"You don't remember? Are you going senile?" Alexis asked, still not looking at him. Riff held down a small laugh before he responded.

"No, Sir, I don't believe so."

There was a long pause before either one of then began speaking again. In that time, Riff had shifted positions, adjusting to the uncomfortable silence. Alexis stood, stretching while the silence just went on.

"I should hope you _aren't_ going off your rocker," he said, walking to him, "Not yet, at least."

Riff opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came, that is, until he was backed into the wall. He gasped and his breathing became heavy, in the tight space between the wall and the Earl.

"You're not claustrophobic, are you?" Alexis asked, leaning towards Riff's face. He could feel the warm breath and the shivers coming from him.

"N-no, Sir," Riff replied. He was uncomfortable, yes, but not claustrophobic. He was a bit afraid of what his employer would do; the way he was being looked at was...unsettling to say the least. His face turned red, and he tried taking a step back, but all he met was solid wall. "Lord Alexis, if I may ask...wh-what are you doing?"

His hands were against the wall, as if he thought that if he pushed it, he'd be able to leave. As if.

Alexis however, took advantage of his half-paralyzed state and trailed a well tanned hand down his leg, to which he jumped and repositioned again. Now Riff was completely shaking, and his breaths came in short gasps. "My-my Lord, wh-what are you doing?" he asked again, though he knew very well what he was trying to do. But Alexis said nothing as his hand moved to the hem of the suit bottoms, pressing his thumbs under them.

"N-no...Lord Alexis, please don't..." Riff whimpered at the smirk he received. Alexis moved his hands again, but this time, one traveled up his shirt and the other between his legs. "N-no! No, please don't...don't touch there..."

"And why not? You literally belong to me now, so what's the problem?" Alexis smirked, moving his hand up and down, making the other blush and buck his hips slightly.

"I...I..." -Alice...-

"There is no problem is there?" Alexis chuckled, and held tightly to Riff's groin, making him moan and squirm, "Especially when you're melting right now. You definitely like this, stop kidding yourself."

"Ahh...! Lord Alexis, please! I-I'm married, please don't do this!" -I've only been married a few days, but still! This...this is...this is just wrong!- he thought, trying to move away from the Earl's grip. "Please...my Lord...don't...don't do this...please let go..."

Alexis only pushed harder, causing Riff to arch his back and squirm more. He looked down towards his hand as he felt a bulge against it. He laughed, glaring at the other. "You are such a bad liar. You know you like this, you're not kidding any one!" He stared at him, taking in the slightly drunken appearance, the red face.

He laughed harder at the sight of Riff's eyes misting up when he pulled down the suit bottoms and dropped to his knees.

"N-no, Lord Alexis, please don't!" Riff cried as Alexis' hands traveled up the insides of his shaking thighs, caressing the bare skin, that is until his fingertips met cotton boxers. However, those were forced off as well, earning a strangled cry from him.

Soon enough, Alexis had his hands on Riff again, toying with his body as he stood up. Riff had to keep his hands on the wall for support so he wouldn't fall over on account of his legs weakening. He whimpered as he was pushed to the ground by the older man. He felt hot tears pouring down his face as Alexis played with him. He bit his tongue against moans coming from his throat.

He yelped when the Earl's hand traveled up the front of his shirt from the bottom, and twisted one of his nipples.

"No...please...Lord Alexis...anything but this...I don't..." Riff could feel his own shivers every time Alexis' thumb ran across the tip of his length, or press on his sensitive nipples.

Alexis simple chuckled and waited for a particularly loud moan from him that told him he was close to his orgasm. He let go when he heard the sound he wanted, and flipped him so that he was on his hands and knees. Riff whimpered again as soon as he felt something press against his rear.

"Wha...what...? No..." he twisted his body so he could look behind him. He closed his eyes and bit his tongue to keep down his cry when Alexis pressed two fingers into his body, swirling and scissoring them. He tried pulling away, but it only earned him a hand being thrust into his body.

For Riff, the torture was endless, even though he knew it had only been a few minutes. The sharp pain in his rear didn't go away, even with the constant movements of the Earl's hand. He twisted, but failed to pull away.

"Ah! Lord Alexis, please stop!!" he cried, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. He screamed when he felt Alexis' fingers touch something inside him that sent ripples of pleasure up his spine.

"Oh my, Riff! Found it," Alexis chuckled before thrusting his hand in, hitting the spot again. Riff gave a throaty moan and his back arched. "Oh, you sure liked that!"

"N-no...no! Master, please stop!" he cried as he felt a familiar coiling in his lower region. He bucked his hips, coming into a violent orgasm. The white liquid spurted onto the floor, splashing up onto his stomach. He sobbed and Alexis withdrew his hand. The Earl only laughed again, watching as he collapsed on the floor, curling into a ball with his face in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Some hours later, Riff was still on the floor, still shaking through the pain. He flinched when he heard the door to the study open, but otherwise didn't move.

"Hey, you," someone whispered. "I saw the whole thing through the keyhole. Come on..." the voice was male. The person entered the room slowly, inch by inch and closing the door behind him.

It was Jizabel. He leaned over Riff, "Can you stand?"

Riff's eyes were wide.- n-not another man...-

Jizabel offered his hand, but Riff only stared at it, shaking and trying to inch his body away. Jizabel looked hurt for a minute, but then got on his knees. "If you want, I can pick you up." Riff shook his head, not wanting to be touched in anyway.

"Well, come on, let's get your clothes on," Jizabel stood back up, going to where Riff's pants lay on the floor, from when Alexis had thrown them. He handed the clothes to him, and sat with his back to the door so that if anyone tried to come in, they wouldn't be able to.

Riff had trouble sitting up, and cringed as he did so, but he got through it and leaned against the wall so he could put his clothes back on. His body wouldn't stop shaking and his eyes burned with tears when he noticed the spot of dried come on the floor.

Jizabel got up and went over to him, but when he saw, he stumbled backwards, landing on his rear, and pain shot through his spine.

"I'm not going to touch you like that, you don't have to worry about me," Jizabel said as he helped him off the floor. Riff cringed again, trying not to make any noise through the pain. He looked at Jizabel before they left the study.

He walked with a slight limp, and winced with each step. Jizabel had his arm around his waist, not to touch him, just to keep him up. The man was a bit taller than him, but so much weaker. As they walked, they passed a few maids, but only one had a double-take as they passed.

It seemed to take forever until Jizabel got to the room, simply because Riff couldn't move, but he wasn't about to push someone who'd just been raped to move too quickly.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Cain..." 

"No, you get him out of here!" Cain yelled, pointing at the semiconscious Riff.

"He's been raped, I can't do that," Jizabel snapped back, setting Riff on the floor so that he leaned against the wall again. Cain didn't say anything, but flopped on the bed for a few minutes.

Jizabel sighed and turned to Riff. "It's not going to happen again, okay?" he stared at him, but he only stared back, his eyes still wide and fearing. Jizabel started when Riff started crying again.

"A-Alice..." he sobbed, his face in his hands, hunched over.

"Alice? Is that your girlfriend?"

Riff shook his head. "..._hic_...wife..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"You're _married_?!" Cain stared at him. Jizabel sat next to him, rubbing his back. He held Riff's shoulders with one hand, trying to stop his shaking. Neither he or Cain knew that anyone who worked in the mansion was married, or even had relationships.

There were a few minutes when the only things in the room were the quiet sobbing of a disgruntled Riff. When he'd calmed down, about fifteen minutes later, Jizabel patted his back gently.

"Are you sore?" he asked.

Riff took a deep breath before nodding slightly and looking at him, "A little..." Jizabel stood up and looked at him, then Cain, before going asking, "Cain, do you still have the-"

Cain opened his dressed drawer and threw a small bottle at him. "I knew what you were going to ask for, but you know what, I don't know if he's gonna fly for that." Jizabel scoffed and glanced at him before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

In the meantime, Cain got up and got on his knees in front of Riff. "So." Riff started and stared at him with wide eyes. "What? Do you think _I'm_ going to rape _you_? Hah, no. Not really." Cain sighed and stood up, about to follow Jizabel into the bathroom, for whatever reason, Riff really did not want to know. As his hand touched the doorknob, he glanced back at him.

"Sorry about the 'I still don't like you' thing." then he opened the door and went into the bathroom, not looking back again.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"I feel kind of bad for him, now," Cain mumbled, watching Jizabel as he emptied some of the bottles contents onto a small rag.

Jizabel worked silently for a few moments, in which Cain leaned back on the door with his arms crossed over his chest. Another minute passed until either one of them spoke again.

"What did you honestly think would happen? No one is safe around that man..." Jizabel finally said, using his fingers to smooth the gel over the rag in even strokes. Cain nodded, understanding his words. There was another long moment of complete silence, where Jizabel just rubbed the small towel together at the sides. "Father is...a sadistic pedophile," he continued, not looking at him, "More of a rapist than a pedophile, I'd say."

"And we haven't alerted the police, why?" Cain asked, still staring.

"Because Father is also one of the richest men in London. He can bribe whoever he wants, giving them whatever they want. If he hasn't done that already, I'd be surprised."

"I see..." Cain looked down, feeling a bit foolish that he hadn't realized this sooner. Jizabel glanced at him and smiled slightly.

"Don't go all mushy, though, Cain," he said, placing the bottle on the sink counter, "Just be a tiny bit nicer to him, okay? He might be the one coming with us, after this, I mean." Cain smiled as well, though not as fully. Jizabel went to him, pulling him to his chest and holding the rag away from them.

"It'll be fine. Remember, he won't have to know what we are, okay?" Cain nodded, leaning into the warm touch. He sighed and wrapped his arms around the older male. Jizabel tilted Cain's head back slightly, pulling their mouths together. Cain moaned softly, a dull pink color rising to his cheeks. He smiled lazily when Jizabel pulled away and walked to the door, turning back and smiling back.

"Love you," he whispered, leaving the room.

"Love you too," Cain whispered, not loud enough for Jizabel to hear. He sat on the edge of the white marble tub, and breathed deeply. He smiled to himself and leaned back, sliding onto the floor and positioned so that his head tilted over the side.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Hey," Jizabel sat next to Riff again. He held out the rag, glistening with gel. "I'm sure you don't want me to do it, so here. I think you know what you have to do, seeing that you're so good with medical things." Riff reached out nervously for the rag, but Jizabel held it back, "Let's get you into the bathroom first."

Riff nodded, the movement small. Jizabel offered his hand, which he took. Within seconds he was pulled to his feet, and he stood unsteadily. Jizabel walked him into the bathroom, holding him as he limped slowly.

Riff tried to steady himself as best as he could, seeing as he was a lot sorer than he'd said. There was no need for him to be actually _carried _because he could walk, but with some difficulty. He felt like he'd been awake for a month, just sitting and staring into space. So long that he'd lost all train of thought, been dehydrated and all. He mouth was dry and his eyes looked dark and hollow, like that of a wooden doll.

When they finally made it into the room, Cain helped them out a little. He pulled towels from their racks, placing them on the edges of the tub. He glanced at Jizabel for only a second, wondering how upset he really was. He turned the knob on the side of the tub, watching as the water began to fill the bottom.

Suddenly Riff felt a jolt in his stomach when he saw the water splashing from the nozzle, white with bubbles. Hunching over, he gagged when he felt a burning in his throat.

"Shit," Jizabel tried lifting him a little, just to get him to the bucket in the corner. "Cain, come here, bring that bucket please," he said. He held his shoulders as he heaved forward, puking into the bucket.

Riff felt utterly disgusted with himself; almost nothing could make his first official day worse. Almost nothing. What could make it worse, he didn't want to imagine. He winced when he felt his throat burning again, but he held it down. He felt like he would throw up his stomach if he didn't.

"Maybe you should stay in here with him, in case he passes out and ends up drowning," Jizabel offered. Cain nodded to his suggestion, and put a towel around the bucket as he held it in place.

He gave Jizabel a look that only Jizabel could understand. 'Talk. You. Me. Soon.'

He nodded subconsciously, only realizing after Cain's eyebrow arched upward with slight confusion. He coughed slightly, still holding onto Riff's lurching body. It was a few minutes before Riff had stopped vomiting and was able to stand up, almost, steadily.

"You don't need help getting undressed, do you?" he asked, holding Riff up with his arm around his waist. He waited for the other man to shake his head before leading him to the edge of the tub and helping him sit on his knees next to the water.

He released him and stood up straight, turning to face Cain, who was standing off to the side, watching silently. He went over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and whispering, "Stay with him. Make sure he doesn't drown if he zones out, okay?"

Cain nodded, his black hair, flopping around his face, landing in front of his eyes.

"I have to get something ready..." he leaned in a little closer, dropping his voice further, "for tonight. For _us _tonight._" _

The younger male blushed and nodded again. Jizabel smiled and ruffled Cain's already messy hair before leaving the bathroom to busy himself in the bedroom.

When he closed the door behind him, Cain turned around. "You should probably start undressing now. I'll even close my eyes if you want." Which he did. He covered his eyes with his hands, even though he was turned around and could see nothing but the door anyways. He could hear the slow movements the other man made, and the soft rustling of fabric as it was removed and laid on the floor.

He waited until he heard the sound of water swishing around, and then he finally allowed himself to turn around. He paid no attention to the fact that Riff was staring at the wall, his eyes wide.

"Are you okay?" he asked, leaning against the wall. Riff nodded, taking the rag that was beside his clothes and holding it in a shaky hand. He dipped it under the water, passing a nervous glance at Cain, his face turning red.

Cain sighed and turned around again, ignoring the small whimpers coming from the older male as he smoothed himself over with the gel covered rag. He imagined how rough Alexis must have been with him, and knowing that it was the first day he'd actually started working at the Hargreaves Mansion, it must have seemed worse than he could have ever thought.

"You're not going to leave, are you?" Cain found himself asking. He stared at the wall, not wanting to look at the older man.

There was a long pause before he heard an answer. "N-not unless I...I am asked to, S-sir."

"After this, if I were you I would leave."

"I...suppose so, Y-young Master." Riff stuttered, finally placing the rag in the water and leaving it still for a while, most of the gel already gone. For another fifteen minutes or so, Cain stood, listening to the soft sounds of the swishing water. He didn't turn around again, in order to keep the older man from getting nervous.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

In the month that followed, Riff was left alone by his employer, but he didn't let his guard down. Neither did Jizabel. He would keep an eye on the new butler, making sure that when he went to give a report, he wasn't being raped daily. Cain knew where Jizabel was going, and when, approximately, he'd be back- usually between five and fifteen minutes- but he couldn't help but miss him in that time. He might have been seen as a cling-on, but he didn't mind much, because without Jizabel around, at any given moment, he was completely vulnerable, miserable...breakable.

Riff, on the other hand, had become sheet white, not removing himself from his room other than the times he was ordered to, or times when he was on the job. And even when he was, he spoke to no one unless he was spoken to, and the only ones that had spoken to him were two maids, who had already become fond of him, and the man who had employed him. He was accustomed to seeing Jizabel every few minutes. He liked the thought of someone looking out for him while he was there.

He missed Alice and Nathan greatly, and through the night wondered what they were doing; if something had happened. Finally, on the third week of his first month there, he decided to write to his wife, hoping she hadn't forgotten him already, like he'd almost forgotten himself through his experience on the first day. He had been sent to his room a few hours early by Alexis, an order which he was glad to follow. He laid back on the bed for about an hour and a half, thinking of what Alice and Nathan were up to; in his mind he watched a little film, Nathan grabbing at Alice's shoulder length hair, to which she laughed and gently pushed his hand away. Riff smiled to himself.

About five minutes later, he sat up, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket, which he had found on one of the tables in the maids' quarters while he was . It looked as if it had just been laid out for him...

He shook the thought out of his head, hoping that someone hadn't heard him muttering to himself about the letter, especially not one of the smitten maids. Again, he ignored the thought. He didn't want, or need to be thinking of the maids when he wrote to his wife; what she would have thought if she knew...! He laughed to himself, pulled a loaded fountain pen from the last drawer in the dresser.

But just as he leaned over the dresser, pen pressed gently on the yellowish-white paper, his employer came into the room. Riff's heart began to race and his eyes widened in fear. He held his breath as Alexis came closer. He could hear the thumping footsteps, pounding in time with his heartbeat. He could tell the Earl was drunk; he was wobbly, almost falling over with each step, and the scent of alcohol clogged his nostrils.

He whimpered when he absentmindedly tried stepping back, and fell back onto the bed.

-Oh, great, now I'm _completely _safe!- His eyes widened further as he thought this, and then Alexis toppled over on top of him. He tried to push the Earl's hands off of him, but a few seconds was all it took for the elder to have his shirt ripped in two. He gasped, trying to sit up so he could push the Earl off him; unfortunately for Riff, all that earned him were two strong hands around his neck, thumbs pressing against his Adam's-apple, damn near crushing his throat. His vision dimmed as he rested his hands on Alexis', silently begging for release. His eyes rolled back into his head as he gasped for breath.

A few seconds later, Riff had passed out.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Jizabel," Cain muttered upon seeing him come through the door. The silvery blond looked up at him, smiling. Cain sat in the red velvet chair in the corner of the room, looking up at him. "Before...you said in two months we could leave..."

"Just one more month to go," Jizabel said, walking towards him and kneeling down in front of him. "Just one more. Can you make it?" he asked playfully. His tone suggested one thing, but the sharpness in his eyes said something else; something more serious.

The younger male nodded, no longer looking at him.

"Cain...what's wrong?" Jizabel asked. When Cain didn't answer he stood up, cupped his chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned his head to look at him. "Please tell me." He stared into the golden green eyes, searching for the answer his brother would not reveal.

There was a long pause and Jizabel was becoming more worried by the second.

"...Jizabel...a-are we...blood related...?" the black haired boy asked, staring at the ground.

"W...where is this coming from...?"

"I was just thinking...about a long time ago, before...y-you know. ...F...father said that...my mother's name was...Augusta...but... I remember you telling me your mother's name. I don't remember what it was, but...it wasn't Augusta, was it...?"

Jizabel frowned slightly, before answering, his voice just above a whisper. "No."

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Riff opened his eyes, trying to move, only to realize that he couldn't. He looked up; his hands were tied to a bar that stretched from one end of the room to the other. That's when he noticed that he was in the bathroom, completely naked.

"Heh, finally awake." he heard from behind him. He shivered, trying to twist out of the thin, strong ropes that held him where he stood.

"L...lord A-Alexis..." he gasped when the Earl's hand traveled up the back of his thigh, over his back and around to his chest. "N-no, please, not again..." He arched his back as Alexis licked the back of his neck, sending chills down his spine. The Earl's crafty hands began playing with his nipples, twisting and rubbing harshly, earning a few strangled yelps from the young butler.

"You're so sensitive..." Alexis chuckled. Riff whimpered again, feeling his cold hands retreat from his body was somewhat comforting, but he knew he would be getting much more. Suddenly he heard a squeak and turned his attention to the knobs that read C, in blue, and H, in red. The Earl was turning the on that read C. There was a sharp intake of air, on his part, when the freezing cold water first touched his body, causing the peaked nubs to harden further. And then, Alexis' hands were, once again, moving.

They ventured behind him, over his backside, then...the place where he would allow only Alice to touch him. He flinched, then attempted to twist his body away, earning only a hard squeeze. He groaned, thrusting his hips forward.

"Do you like that, Riff?" Alexis whispered, his voice deep and soft.

"N-no, please, Lord Alexis...stop..." Riff's body was already shaking with the icy coldness of the water, and the inappropriate feeling of his employer's hands on him, not to mention his own fear. He could feel his member harden with each gentle squeeze the Earl gave. He closed his eyes, trying to block the deep crimson crawling up into his cheeks from his neck.

Alexis ignored him, sliding his tongue up the side of the younger man's neck before biting down and sucking gently. He was completely unaffected by the cold water pouring down on them.

Riff could still smell the alcohol on his body, but it wasn't as profound. He wondered if he was right to think he'd been drunk before they were in the bathroom; was it possible that Alexis had simply doused himself with whiskey, or beer? He couldn't rule it out. His thoughts were cut off when he felt something enter him from behind. His body twitched and he groaned with discomfort.

"L...lord A-Alexis...!" he cried out, clenching his fists; holding so hard that his nails dug into his palms. He arched his body forward, thrusting himself toward the wall. "What...what are you- please! Stop!!" he whimpered as he felt the 'thing' push further in, pull out and have it slammed back into his body. He screamed, the sound echoing off the walls.

"Heh, how does that feel, Riff?"

"P-please stop!! Please...!"

"But that look on your face is just so...delicious..." Alexis cooed,, smirking at Riff's high pitched whimper. He knew that Riff didn't know the feeling of anything penetrating him from behind; except for the previous month, where he'd first experienced the torture of a first timer; so he was using an empty, clean, long necked whiskey bottle. It worked well enough, he still got a reaction from the young butler.

He pushed the bottle forward, hard, seeking out the very sensitive place that made Riff cum the first time. He smiled when he heard a loud moan of pleasure come from him- he'd finally found it. He slammed the bottle in many more times, hitting the spot each time, making Riff's body jump in an upwards and forwards way, moaning every time the object hit. Alexis smiled, dragging the neck of the bottle out slowly, earning a slightly relieved groan in response.

He noticed that the small amount of semen that had been gathering on the head of Riff's hardness was being washed away by the icy water. He chuckled, reaching his hand between Riff's legs, and he began stroking him from behind. He squeezed the base of his erection, pulling gently.

Riff thrashed at this gesture, lightly bucking his hips, his head turning to each side. He could feel his own body fluids seeping from his manhood, dripping down onto his thighs. His movements angered Alexis, he knew, because Alexis tightened his grip and pulled on him- hard and rough. He moaned, arching forward.

He gasped as he was spun around to meet the Earl's piercing gaze. He swallowed, hard, when Alexis smirked at him before dropping to his knees and taking the younger male's erection into his mouth, sucking and licking first at the head, then lowering, a few millimeters at a time, before the whole length was in his mouth. He held Riff's leg's apart so he couldn't squeeze them together in an attempt to push him off. His movements became more rapid when Riff involuntarily began thrusting his hips wildly, shoving his length down the Earl's throat.

It wasn't long before Alexis tasted the salty liquid seeping from Riff's manhood. He sucked hard once more before Riff came in his throat, moaning loudly.

"My...lord...why...?" Riff whispered, his voice cracking in sadness. "Why...?"

Alexis chuckled before leaning in towards Riff's ear and whispering, "Because I like it when you get hot."

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"So...why...have we always been treated like direct brothers?" Cain asked, looking back into Jizabel's eyes. Jizabel released him before sitting beside him, but on the floor. He sighed, and leaned forward, taking Cain's hand and laying his head on it gently.

"I don't know. But just because we're only related because of...certain...events...so to speak, doesn't mean we can't still be brothers." Jizabel thought for another moment, "But I'd much rather think of you as my lover. Is that alright with you?"

Cain nodded, turning his head to look out the window. "So how much longer is it until we can leave?"

Jizabel laughed softly, "Just one more month hon. One more month."

The brunette smiled, closing his eyes. "Alright." His grin broadened as he thought for a second or two. "I have a riddle for you."

"Hm...?" Jizabel made a small humming noise to acknowledge that he'd heard him.

"What's white, warm and addicting?"

Jizabel closed his eyes, wondering what he might have been thinking. "Some kind of drug- A poison of some sort?"

"You're close."

"Uhm..." Jizabel ran a hand through his hair, sweeping it back out of his eyes. "I give up."

"But you didn't even try!"

He shrugged.

"It comes from the human body."

He thought for another second.

"Pus?"

For a moment, Cain looked disgusted, before he shook his head and said, "No, not that."

"It's white, warm, addicting and it comes from the _male _body."

Jizabel's face became red when he realized what Cain meant. "Cain, you like to think in strange ways, don't you."

Cain giggled like a school girl. "Got that right."


End file.
